Winged Legacy
by Chiisana
Summary: The story of a lioness and her quest to find her past. (Sounds cheesy, doesn't it? X_x People who have read it before told me it was good. You decide for yourself.)
1. Act I~Upon Feathered Wings

Winged Legacy~Act I~Upon Feathered Wings

Authors Notes: I take NO credit whatsoever for characters that I did not create. They are (c) they're creators. I created Cheza, Ramei, Nagra, Tojo, and Cheza and Raimei's mother. 

Cheza was created February or March '99. She is, as of right now, my favorite RolePlaying character. Most of the contents of this story happened in the RP Chat Room on AOL, The Pridelands. Some was made up, just because of lack of memory. ^^;; This story goes from Cheza's entrance to the Pridelands and Outlands (although the very first paragraph is around Cheza's teen years) up until..big spoiler, [click here][1]. Or [click here][2] to skip the spoiler. 

It ends at Cheza's death and the reunion of her mother in heaven. 

If you want to use any of my characters in a SL or story, please ask permission first. All questions, comments, complaints, etc. are welcome. :) I love to hear from you guys. Notes from me are put in parenthesis with Author-sama: -what I'm putting- inside. i.e. (Author-sama: Blahblahblah.) would be an author's note. These will probably just be little funny remarks I make here an there. 

If you offended by swearing (I'll try not to put anything TOO bad in..) or reading about extensive abuse and fighting, please stop reading now. There are also a few graphic births that happen..so if that grosses you out..sowwy. ^_^;; 

E-Mail: [SailorMoOMoO@aol.com][3]

Okay. You're probably bored by now, and I want to keep you long enough to at least start the story. Here we go! 

---- 

Act I 

Upon Feathered Wings 

---- 

Dear Heart, you must escape this hell. I don't want you to live like this. In my dying breath I give you strength, my daughter. You must find your beloved sister and break the spell at which Tojo has cast upon you. Please..answer my last wish..Raimei...Live your life for the sake of me, your mother, Mommy, who gave you life..don't let Tojo kill you..It's getting dark and hazy..but I'm not scared.......Live..live Raimei..live.. 

~~~ 

A brownish-orange lump of fur wriggled, panting heavily, hungry and thirsty. She'd travelled the desert amany days, having been abandoned at her birth. Now the little cub with the name 'Cheza' etched in her memory from an unknown force, perhaps her parents, perhaps she was just insane, she stepped foot into the Pridelands, a great, prosperous land. Most of the adult lions disregarded her, but a few cubs eyed her with suspicion. 

"Who are you," a male cub, about her age, demanded. 

"I'm Cheza," she said with a confident look. No, she wouldn't let them believe she was weak. 

The cub smirked. "I'm Kameha. And you can't come here without my permission." 

"Well that's funny," Cheza retorted with a smirk of her own. "Because here I am. And I seem to be permissionless." 

Kameha growled, not knowing what to say to that. "Oh yeah..well..uh..get lost!" 

"I don't think so!" With that, the giggling cub took off, with Kameha hot on her tail. 

"I'll tell the King and Queen! Then you'll see!" 

"What will she see?" an adult lioness said, stepping on Kameha's tail to stop him. "Hm, Kam? What will she see?" 

Cheza stopped and approached the lioness, smirking at Kameha. "See? She won't hurt me!...Say, who are you?" 

The lioness laughed. "I'm Vitani, Queen of the Outlands. I won't make you leave, child. But where are you're parents?" 

Cheza looked down. "I..I don't know..I've never known them.." 

Vitani furrowed a brow. "Hm..well little cub, if you would like, I could adopt you. I have other cubs you could play with. Zakira and Viara. They're both adopted," she added with a smile. A blue-and-black lion winged approached. "Link!" Vitani jumped up and nuzzled the lion. 

"'Ello love. What have we here?" he asked, glancing down at Cheza. 

"I'm Cheza!" she said proudly, puffing down her chest. "I'm Vitani's new daughter!" 

Link laughed lightly. "Is that so?" he asked, giving Vitani a playfully questioning look. 

"Mommy mommy!" two little cubs bounced over to the four. "Daddy daddy!" 

"Oh jeez," Kameha grumped. "Not those two. I'm out of of. I'll be watching you, Cheza," he added meanly as he strolled off. 

"Hi kids!" Vitani laughed as the two little cubs pounced all over her. "Zakira, Viara, meet your new sister, Cheza. Cheza, these are my other daughters Zakira and Viara." 

Zakira had dark brown fur and mahogany undersides, paws, and tail tuft. Her emerald orbs were bright and friendly. Viara was similar, only much lighter in colour, and similarly bouncy and friendly. "Hi!" Zakira said, looking Cheza up and down. "My mommy..er..our mommy..is the Queen of the Outlands! Her sister, Melainia, is Queen of the Pridelands! It's so cool! Isn't it Viara?" 

"Yeah! Sure is!" the other chirped. 

Cheza giggled. "I'm going to love it here!" 

~~~ 

Cheza loved her life in the Pridelands and Outlands. She had lots of friends and was well known amongst the adults. Even Kameha had settled down and become her friend. In fact, Cheza ahd developped a crush on the wiley cub. 

"Kam!" she called. "Kam! Let's play!" 

"Okay!" Kameha laughed and growled playfully as the two circled each other. 

"Huh?" Cheza blinked, feeling an odd pressure at her sides. "Wh-What!?!" A set of huge, white wings exploded from in between her shoulders. Cheza and Kameha screamed. 

"What happened to you!?!" Kameha asked nervously after several seconds of astonished silence. 

"I don't know.." Cheza's voice shook. She glanced at the wings at her sides. "But these are cool!" Giggling, Cheza flapped her wings, all traces of fear gone. 

"Yeah! I wish I had wings!" 

"Hello Kameha," an incredibly sweet voice said. "Hello..Cheza.." The cub gave Cheza a disdainful look. She was white with cream undersides, paws, and tail tuft. 

"Hi Chloe," Cheza said cheerily. 

"Hey Chloe!" Kameha seemed delighted to see her, and Cheza picked up on his eagerness to impress her. "How have you been?" 

Before Cheza realized it, Kameha and Chloe were walking away, chit-chatting and just all around flirting. Cheza slumped her shoulders sadly. It was obvious he picked the snobbish cub over her. Trying to stay cheerful, Cheza decided to try out her wings. Unsure if she could even fly with these, she beat the air until, with the help of the wind, she was floating in the air! 

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is great!" She flitted around here and there, carefully testing out each new skill. She floated and zoomed above Kameha and Chloe, grinning with pleasure at their gaping, speechless expressions. "Huh? Wh..What!?!" Cheza suddenly couldn't feel her wings..in fact, they'd disappeared! Screaming, Cheza fell from the height and crashed into the tall grass. 

Chloe smirked with delight to herself. _Now I have Kameha all to myself,_ she thought gleefully. 

Cheza struggled to her up, a sharp pain going up her leg. _Oh no!_ Her mind was exploding with pain and fear. _I think it's broken..What will I do..? Mommy..Daddy..help..!_

Much to Chloe's intense dismay, Kameha had raced over to his friend. "Cheza! Cheza are you alright?!" he called, trying to find where she had landed. 

"Kam!" she cried, biting back pain. "I..I think my leg is broken! Get my mom!" 

"Right!" Kameha dashed away to find Vitani and Link. 

Weeks later, Cheza was doing better. Wings had sprouted from her sides in erratic patterns. Each time they stayed for a little bit longer and were gone a little bit less. Her leg was healing fine, thanks to the help of Rafiki, and lots of rest. Vitani and Link had forbidden her to so much as lift a paw while she was healing. 

"You want to get better, don't you?" Vitani had questioned when Cheza wanted to play. "You'll ruin that leg of yours and never walk again." 

"Not to mention it will hurt worse than before," Link reminded her of the pain. "It would hurt just to stand. You're staying put." 

"But Mommy..Daddy.." Cheza pleaded, her green eyes begging. 

"The answer is no," Vitani said firmly, and the two walked out. 

In time, Cheza's leg healed and she once again romped with her friends. While she was injured, however, something drastic had happened. 

"Chloe's your girlfriend?" Cheza questioned, raising a brow at Kameha. 

"Well..yeah.." he said, slightly nervous. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Kameha," Cheza said. Kameha knew he was in trouble, as Cheza always called him Kam, never Kameha. "That girl is the biggest snob in the Pridelands and Outlands combined. She hates me because you're my friend." 

Kameha sighed. "Cheza, I really like her. I'm still your friend, even though she can't stand you. I'm sorry." He walked off, to be with Chloe, Cheza assumed. 

Cheza slumped, sighing miserably. She was getting older and at the time, boy problems seemed like the biggest disaster ever. (Author-sama's note: Typical typical teen. -giggles-) 

~~~ 

Over time, Cheza began to deal with her best friend, and crush, loving her worst enemy. Cheza had other things on her mind, however.... 

One dark and stormy afternoon, everyone was inside the termite mound in the Outlands, because it was simply too bad of a storm for anyone to go out. Vitani was plump with cubs growing inside of her, and that day she was going through a lot of pain. 

"Link..Link.." she begged, her mind fuzzy with pain. It was her first time having cubs, so she wasn't sure what to expect, since her mother wasn't exactly the most helpful one at times like this. 

"I'm here," Link reassured her. Zakira and Cheza watched over their mother. Viara had since made herself scarce, and no one was sure why. 

"Link..Li--OH!" Vitani flinched in pain. 

"Vitani..Vitani push!" 

Vitani's mind went blank from the pain, and went she awoke from the haze, Link, Zakira, and Cheza were helping to clean off three little cubs. 

Link nudged them towards their mother's belly so they could eat and smiled at his mate. "Two girls and a boy. What should we name them?" 

The first looked like Link, black with blue undersides, etc. She had white and cyan wings and bright green eyes. She was the first to reach her mother to eat. "Swift? She's a fast little one.." Vitani suggested. 

"Swift it is," Link agreed. He studied the tan-coloured newborn. "She looks like an angel..what about Malaika? It means angel." 

Vitani smiled and nodded. "Yes. Malaika is a beautiful name. And the boy.." 

"It doesn't mean anything I don't think," Link began. "But what about Kanuri? It's a nice name." 

Vitani beamed. "Yes. My cubs..my little babies.." 

Cheza and Zakira smiled down at the new bundles of joy. Things sure wouldn't be the same anymore... 

~~~ 

"Remind me again why I'm here," Zakira said irritably to Cheza. 

"Because Mom and Dad wanted some time alone," Cheza said with a little smirk. "And wanted us to babysit." She waved her tail tuft in Kanuri's face, the young cub batting playfully at it. 

The cubs had grown some, but were still too young to be on their own without a guardian. They could talk a little, too. 

"'Eza," Kanuri asked, his big sky-blue eyes looking up at his big sister. "Whewe awe Mommy an' Daddy?" 

"Mommy and Daddy are spending some time together," Cheza responded with a smile. 

"But why?" Malaika questioned. "Why don't dey stay hewe wiff us?" 

Cheza laughed a little. "If only you knew what trouble you kids are," she teased, poking them playfully. 

"Oh 'Eza!" the cubs giggled. 

Zakira rolled her eyes. "Cheza, you'll make a wonderful mother," she grumbled before padding off. 

Cheza shook her head. She had once been close to her adopted sisters, but now it seemed less so. She hardly ever talked to Kameha anymore, either. He'd made himself scarce his Chloe broke it off with him for another lion. "Hm?" Cheza glanced to the shadows, where she thought she'd seen some movement. 

"What's wong 'Eza?" Swift asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Cheza reassured them. "Go back to playing." 

"Sissy 'Eza," Swift persisted. "Why does you gots wings wike me, and Kanu an' Mawa dun?" 

Cheza smiled gently. "I guess because we have the wings in our blood and the others don't." 

"You mean dere's wings in my bwood?" Swift asked with huge eyes. "What's bwood?" 

Cheza laughed. "Oh, I'll explain it to you some day." 

A solitary figure strode nervously to Cheza and the cubs. He looked nearly like an adult, although his mane wasn't near done growing yet. His strangest feature was the black, tiger-like stripes across his brownish fur. "Those you're cubs?" he asked quietly. 

"Who? Me?" Cheza asked with a blink. "Oh..no. These are my little brother and sisters." 

"Who awe you?" Malaika asked, glaring defiantly up at the liger, then sitting on his paw. 

The liger and Cheza laughed a little at Malaika's bravery. "I'm Gwazi," the liger introduced himself. "I don't come from around here. I'm pretty new." 

"I'm Cheza. These are the Outlands. My mother, Vitani, is the Queen, and my father, Link, is the King," she said with a smile. "They are taking the day to be together, and on their behalf I'd like to welcome you to the lands. My Aunt Melainia and Uncle Nagra rule the Pridelands, so you are more than welcome to go there too." 

"Thanks.." Gwazi said slowly. 

"This is Kanuri, we call him Kanu, Swift, we call her Squeakers, and Malaika, and we call her Mala," Cheza introduced the little cubs. Kanu and Mala were fighting over who got to sit on his paw, oblivious of the fact there were four, and Swift was chasing his tail. "Nice to meet you Gwazi." 

"Nice tew meet yew 'Wazi!" the three little cubs chorused. 

---- 

End Act I. 

[Continue to Act II.][4]

   [1]: #spoiler
   [2]: #after
   [3]: mailto:SailorMoOMoO@aol.com?subject=Cheza's Story
   [4]: act2.html



	2. Act II~Turmoil

Winged Legacy~Act II~Turmoil

Authors Notes: I take NO credit whatsoever for characters that I did not create. They are (c) they're creators. I created Cheza, Ramei, Nagra, Tojo, and Cheza and Raimei's mother. 

Cheza was created February or March '99. She is, as of right now, my favorite RolePlaying character. Most of the contents of this story happened in the RP Chat Room on AOL, The Pridelands. Some was made up, just because of lack of memory. ^^;; This story goes from Cheza's entrance to the Pridelands and Outlands (although the very first paragraph is around Cheza's teen years) up until..big spoiler, [click here][1]. Or [click here][2] to skip the spoiler. 

It ends at Cheza's death and the reunion of her mother in heaven. 

If you want to use any of my characters in a SL or story, please ask permission first. All questions, comments, complaints, etc. are welcome. :) I love to hear from you guys. Notes from me are put in parenthesis with Author-sama: -what I'm putting- inside. i.e. (Author-sama: Blahblahblah.) would be an author's note. These will probably just be little funny remarks I make here an there. 

If you offended by swearing (I'll try not to put anything TOO bad in..) or reading about extensive abuse and fighting, please stop reading now. There are also a few graphic births that happen..so if that grosses you out..sowwy. ^_^;; 

E-Mail: [SailorMoOMoO@aol.com][3]

Okay. You're probably eager to get to Act II by now. So I'll stop yammering. 

---- 

ACT II 

Turmoil 

---- 

Gwazi and Cheza grew close, and not long after his arrival, another lioness followed after him. Here name was Kiara. (Author-sama's note: Not Kiara from TLK2. Looks like her, but she's different. e.e; The TLK2 Kiara doesn't play any role in Winged Legacy) Kiara was like Chloe, couldn't stand Cheza in the slightest and was all over Gwazi. Fortunately for Cheza, Gwazi took much more interest in Cheza than he did in Kiara. 

"Cheza..can I talk to you?" 

"Sure Gwazi. What's up?" 

"You know that Kiara likes me and all..and that I don't return her feelings." Gwazi seemed choked up with emotions on top of nervousness. Cheza's heart fluttered, afraid to hope for what she knew Gwazi was going to say. 

"Yeah.." 

"Well, the reason I don't return her feelings is because..well..because I love you. You got me out of the shadows. You offered me a home." Cheza's eyes welled up with tears of joy. "Cheza..I love you..I truly do. I want to share my life with you. Will you be my mate?" 

"Yes.." 

~~~ 

Vitani and Link were overjoyed to learn their adopted daughter finally found someone she loved and loved her back. "We're so proud of you, Cheza," Vitani said, eyes welling up with tears. Tears of joy for her daughter. 

"Thanks Mom." 

"Welcome to the family," Link said with a grin to Gwazi. 

"Proud to be here," Gwazi grinned. 

"Hooray for Cheza!" the three cubs chorused, old enough to be able to pronounce her name correctly. 

"Cheza Cheza Cheza!" Kanu said, bouncing in front of the new couple. "Are you gunna have cubs? We want some new playmates!" 

Gwazi and Cheza blushed deeply. "Oh..maybe someday," Cheza said, giving Gwazi a little wink that made him laugh. 

~~~ 

A few weeks later, at night, after everyone else was asleep, Cheza lay on her back to look up out at the sky through the holes in the termite mound. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. 

"Cheza?" a gentle voice called into the darkness. It belonged to none other than her mother. 

"Mother?" Cheza questioned, opening her eyes. 

"Did I wake you?" 

"No, I was already awake." 

"Want to take a walk?" 

Cheza was not quite sure why her mother wanted to go for a walk in the middle of the night, but she had a feeling it had to do with her and Gwazi. 

"Cheza, I'm happy for you," Vitani said as they settled near the river that seperated the Pridelands from the Outlands. 

"I'm glad," Cheza responded, smiling into the midnight sky. 

"Now Cheza," Vitani sounded the slightest bit embarrassed. "As your mother it's my job to tell you all about guys. And cubs," she added. 

Cheza blushed faintly in the darkness. "I figured I have to learn somehow." Her humor was forced. 

"It's natural to want to do things..but you really should wait until after a while." 

"Alright. So I won't tell you." 

"Tell me what?" 

Cheza took a deep breath. "Mom.." she paused, searching for the right words. "Gwazi and I are having cubs.." 

"You are!?!" Vitani exclaimed. "Cheza that's wonderful! I'm going to be a grandmommy..you're going to be a mommy..!" 

"I'm going to be a mommy.." Cheza's happiness had an edge of concern on it. "But Mom, I don't know the first thing about kids." 

"Oh come now. You always took care of Kanu, Mala, and Squeakers. Don't give me that. They adore you. Even now, and they're teens. And you oughtta know that most teens can't stand their siblings." 

"Excuse me?" Cheza asked, perking a brow. "I liked them when I was their age." 

"True. Then, females tend to like little children," Vitani said with a link. 

Cheza chuckled. "Yeah." 

There was a long silence before Vitani said, "Cheza, it's a lot harder than babysitting Kanu, Mala, and Squeakers. It's almost nonstop, especially the first few months when they're completely dependant on you." 

"Yeah," Cheza said. "I did pay _some_ attention to you, ya know." Her voice had a smile in it. 

Vitani laughed. "Just don't worry about it. You'll do great. I'll always be here for you." There was another length of silence. Then, "I've decided when I die, Kanuri will get the throne. He's the oldest, after all." 

Cheza nodded in agreement. "He'll make a fine King." 

~~~ 

Not long later, while sunbathing in the Pridelands, Cheza began experiencing intense pain. Gwazi was frightened for her at first, but Vitani and Melainia calmly stated she was having her cubs. Both of them had had cubs, so they knew what to expect. Gwazi on the other hand, didn't. 

"Cheza, it'll be alright," her mother coaxed. "Soon your water will break and then you'll have to push. It'll hurt, but it has to be done." 

Soon after, four little cubs were brought into the world. All four carried distinct traits from their mother and father: all four had wings and stripes. Two were girls and two were boys. 

The first born was Rukia, a dark red girl with reddish-grey underside, etc. The second born was a male they named Kucha. He had Cheza's colouring with stripes and wings. The third was Pembe, dark brown like Gwazi, with stripes and wings. The last cub to be born, also the runt, was named Danganya. She was the only one with true tiger colours. 

Late that night, after bringing the cubs back to the Outlands, Gwazi and Cheza were given some time to be alone with the newborns. "Gwazi, they're beautiful," Cheza whispered, resting her head on his soft mane. 

Gwazi nodded in agreement. 

"Gwazi?" 

"Hm?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

The two fall asleep against each other, cubs curled up in their paws. 

~~~ 

Not long after the birth of the cubs, Gwazi disappeared. Cheza was devastated, but she did everything she could to keep her children happy. 

Vitani, also, had died. Link had long since vanished. Kanuri took the thrown and Malaika died shortly after Vitani's death. It was a sad world in which Cheza lived in. Nothing much was really happening in her life. Her cubs were making friends and learning to fly. 

When her children were old enough to live on their own, Cheza disappeared, wandering various lands for a long time. She occasionally popped into the Pridelands to see how things were going. Vitani had been rezzed, and she learned that Kanu had died and been rezzed during her absence. 

By the time Cheza returned for a permanent stay, she was scrawny, vicious, and hateful, unlike she had always been back before. Cheza remained quiet and unnoticed, for no one wished to be randomly attacked, thus, Cheza was generally ignored for a very long time. That was, until the appearance of a lion..a lion who looked very much like our winged lioness heroine.. 

"I am here to take my daughter back," the lion spat in Vitani's face. "I do not mind at all taking her by force." 

"I don't know who you think you are," Vitani snapped. "But Cheza is my daughter and she does not have to leave." 

"Your daughter?" the lion laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tojo. Cheza's _real _father. Her flesh and blood. Not a skimpy whore who picked her up off the streets." 

"Excuse me?" Cheza gasped as she walked up, staring into Tojo's eyes. "I do not have a father. My earliest memories were being alone. I came here and she took me in." Cheza gestured to Vitani. "I don't know who you think you are, saying you'll just take me back. I love it here. I am _not_ leaving." 

"Well, my dear," Tojo drawled. "You'll be the Princess of my lands. And perhaps, one day, a Queen. Of course, you don't have to come with me and be a meager pride member, even though you could be much more." 

"In that case," Cheza said. "I'd be more than happy to.." Tojo grinned wildly, sneering at Vitani. "..stay here." Tojo was taken aback, and it Vitani's turn to smirk. "I see you don't understand. I grew up here, fell in love here, had children here. I will not be taken away by some ogor who thinks he can waltz in and take me back, since he obviously didn't want me in the first place." 

"You have a point," Tojo said in a defeated voice. Then, in a vindictive voice he said. "Too bad you'll have to die." With that, Tojo lunged at the winged lioness, slashing bloody tracks across her face. Cheza roared and beat furiously at his head with her wings, slashing across his chest. She delivered a powerful kick to his gut, knocking the large lion off of him. 

"Get the hell out of here," Cheza hissed, standing over the fallen lion. Tojo whimpered and retreated from the lands. 

After a very long silence, Cheza nuzzled her mother, tears trickling down her face. "The past will never leave me alone.." 

"Don't worry, Cheza," Vitani said gently. "I won't let him take you." 

Cheza could only pray the nightmares would come no more... 

~~~ 

The little winged cub screamed as she was beat. Her fur was drenched with blood, giving it a grayish-red colour. Her dark blue eyes were wide with fear. She screamed again as Tojo ripped at the skin on her shoulders. "PLEASE!" she cried out. "STOP!" 

"You bitch," Tojo sneered. "How are you attempt to order me around." He grabbed her by the tail and swung her with all the force he possessed into the stone wall. Satisfied, he slunk away. 

The little cub crumpled to the ground, bleeding profusely. She knew Mchawi would bandage her wounds and heal anything life threatening. Oh no. Mchawi wouldn't dare let the King's favorite playtoy, his daughter, die. 

The crafty lion slunk into the dim cave, chuckling cruelly. "Why hello there little Raimei," he offered with cruel cheerfulness. "How are you are on this beautiful day? You should be out playing with the other cubs instead of keeping yourself locked up in this ole cave." He sneered and inspected her wounds. "Oh, Daddy did a doozy on you today." Mchawi proceeded to bandage her up, roughly, as Raimei was never to be treated nicely. 

The little cub cried. "Why don't you just let me die?" she begged. 

"And now it begs for death." 

"You've kept me a cub all my life so Tojo can abuse me." Tears mixed with the blood on her face. "But why? What gain would it be?" 

Mchawi sneered down at her. "As always, little Raimei, I'll tell you. It is his revenge..." 

~~~ 

Cheza woke in a cold sweat, chest heaving. She panted heavily. The dream was so vivid..so alive..what was happening to her? 

~~~ 

After much time passed, one of Melainia's daughters ran off with some male stranger named Quanzi who had threatened the Pridelands. Melainia, Scar, Cheza's Aunt Wastani, and Cheza went after the future Queen and brought her back, but not after killing Quanzi. 

"I'll fly ahead and find her." 

"Lucky bitch," Wastani grumbled irritably. "Able to fly ahead." 

"Don't complain Wastani," Scar said. "If we find Katiza, you can kill that Quanzi of hers." 

"Yes, Father," Wastani replied in a monotone voice. 

Cheza flew ahead, having heard her aunt's comment, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was kill. Once she was out of sight, Cheza felt strange, in pain even. She was choked up, unable to breathe. Her eyes bulged as she convulsed, a spasm in her throat as she plummeted to the ground. She landed in the tall grass and didn't move for several moments. When she got up, Cheza's eyes glinted dangerously and raised jet black wings over her back. 

She beat the air with her wings and flew in search of Katiza and Quanzi. "There.." she muttered to herself and tracked where she had been. She beat her wings into the air and zipped back to where the others waited. None seemed to notice the change in her wing colour. 

"I know where they are," Cheza reported. "Follow me." She flew a few yards into the sky and the others followed on foot. She led them to Quanzi and Katiza where they found a demon killing the lion. A lion who announced himself as Quanzi's brother announced himself also as the future King of the Pridelands. Wastani attacked him, chasing him to a ravine. Cheza flew after him while the others cheered her on. 

"Time to die little boy.." Cheza cooed menacingly, holding his head under the water until the lion faded into darkness. She flew back over to the and led them home. 

Katiza was under a watchful eye and lectured upon returning to the Pridelands. Cheza decided not to stick around, as the thought of a lecture about running off with a strange male caused intense boredness. She curled up in her old den in the Outlands and began to dream... 

~~~ 

"Help me..." 

Cheza jerked up. "Who's there?" 

"Cheza..Cheza.." 

"Who are you?" 

"You're the only one who can help.." The voice cracked, choking on blood. "Please..save me..sister.." 

Cheza stared into the darkness. "Sister!?! My sisters aren't related to me! They're all gone or..or.." Cheza screamed as she spun into the darkness. 

~~~ 

"Those dreams again..." Cheza said in a trembling voice. "Who is calling me?" She buried her head into her paws and cried, as her wings faded back to their normal snowy-white shade. 

She walked out onto the savanna, gazing over the barren, empty lands. They sure had changed a lot from the once bountiful, beautiful lands to this barren place. A yellowish-orange lion made his way across the border between the Pridelands and Outlands. As he drew nearer, Cheza stopped and squinted, then ehr eyes widened. 

"Cheza..?" 

"Kanu...?" 

"'EZA!" 

"KANU!" 

The two lions raced to meet each other, Kanu playfully tackling his older sister, nuzzling her in a family-love-ish-way. "Cheza!" he exclaimed. "Is it really you?" 

Cheza laughed. "It's me all right. How have you been?" 

"It's been forever since I've seen you," Kanu said, letting Cheza up. "I've been pretty good, how have you been?" 

"I've been better," she answered truthfully. "But it's not that bad. So, have you a lady yet?" she asked with a wink. 

Kanu fell over with a little laugh. "You know I'm married to Tania." (Author's note: Kanu-mun informed me that they were _married_, not just mates. -noddles-) 

Cheza laughed a little. "Yeah. Where is she?" 

Kanu looked down to the ground, face stricken with grief. Cheza made no more of it. 

"I haven't had a guy since Gwazi disappeared," she offered. 

"That's too bad," Kanu said. 

"Yeah." 

Another lioness lurked into the lands. Kanu squinted. "Mother?" his eyes widened, as did the lionesses. 

"Kanu!" 

Mother and Son raced to meet each other. Cheza raced after Kanu, smiling at the reunion. 

"Mother!" Kanu exclaimed, sitting down in front of Vitani. "It's been so long..I've missed this place. It's so..different." 

"It's the same really," Vitani said with a twisted smirk. 

"Yeah," Cheza agreed. "Melainia's still Queen." The three laughed. 

"Cheza," Vitani said, an edge of concern in her voice. "Are you still having those nightmares?" 

"What nightmares?" Kanu inquired, raising a brow at Cheza, then Vitani. 

Cheza folded her ears back. "They're different now," she admitted. "That same voice..Raimei I think her name is. She's asking me to help her. She says she's my little sister. I don't understand though..But I know it's not a dream. And Tojo is somehow connected." 

"Tojo?" Kanu questioned, still confused. 

"My father," Cheza explained shortly. "My real one." 

"Ah." 

"Cheza..." Vitani started. 

"Mother, I have to go. I'll come back someday..I promise.." 

A tear trickled down Vitani's cheek, but she made no effort to stop her daughter. She leaned forward and nuzzled her. "I'll hold you to your promise." 

Cheza nuzzled her mother back. "Don't let me forget it.." 

Cheza turned to her confused brother and gave him a quick nuzzle. "Don't worry about me. I'll come back." 

With that, the winged lioness walked out into the African savanna. She disappeared into the darkness, alone. 

---- 

End Act II 

[Continue to Act III.][4]

   [1]: #spoiler
   [2]: #after
   [3]: mailto:SailorMoOMoO@aol.com?subject=Cheza's Story
   [4]: act3.html



	3. Act III~When Angels Cry

Winged Legacy~Act III~When Angels Cry

Authors Notes: I take NO credit whatsoever for characters that I did not create. They are (c) they're creators. I created Cheza, Ramei, Nagra, Tojo, and Cheza and Raimei's mother. 

Cheza was created February or March '99. She is, as of right now, my favorite RolePlaying character. Most of the contents of this story happened in the RP Chat Room on AOL, The Pridelands. Some was made up, just because of lack of memory. ^^;; This story goes from Cheza's entrance to the Pridelands and Outlands (although the very first paragraph is around Cheza's teen years) up until..big spoiler, [click here][1]. Or [click here][2] to skip the spoiler. 

It ends at Cheza's death and the reunion of her mother in heaven. 

If you want to use any of my characters in a SL or story, please ask permission first. All questions, comments, complaints, etc. are welcome. :) I love to hear from you guys. Notes from me are put in parenthesis with Author-sama: -what I'm putting- inside. i.e. (Author-sama: Blahblahblah.) would be an author's note. These will probably just be little funny remarks I make here an there. 

If you offended by swearing (I'll try not to put anything TOO bad in..) or reading about extensive abuse and fighting, please stop reading now. There are also a few graphic births that happen..so if that grosses you out..sowwy. ^_^;; 

E-Mail: [SailorMoOMoO@aol.com][3]

Okay. You're probably dying because of suspense, so I'll shut up and let you get to Act III. 

---- 

ACT III 

When Angels Cry 

---- 

Raimei bawled and mewled pitifully. "Please hurry..." 

"I'm coming for you.." 

Cheza still had dreams with Raimei calling for her. Cheza promised she'd rescue her, but from what she didn't know for sure. She knew that Tojo abused little Raimei, but why was the question. "Why does he abuse you so badly?" 

"Mchawi says it's revenge, but I don't know what for." 

"Raimei." 

"Yes?" 

"Tell me about yourself." 

"My mother died giving birth to me. Tojo has always hated me. He said he found me outside his lands in mother's dead paws. He took me back home and has tortured me ever since." 

"But..wouldn't you have grown some since then? I've had this dreams for a very long time." 

"Tojo said Mchawi put a spell on Mother when she was pregnant with me. He said I'd be a cub until the spell was broken. I don't know how to break it." Cheza could hear her crying in the endless darkness that was their place, the only time they could communicate. 

"Cheza..Cheza..don't leave yet..Cheza..CHEZA!" 

But it was too late. Cheza was spinning uncontrollably in the darkness until she woke up, crying. "I'm coming Raimei..I'll be there soon.." she whispered to the moon. 

~~~ 

After walking several weeks through various forests, deserts, and savannas, Cheza arrived in a desolate land she recognized in the depths of her heart, from dreams to memories of before her birth, Cheza knew. 

Mchawi appeared in a puff of black smoke, sneering at her. "Well if it isn't little Cheza," he laughed cruelly. "I remember you. Your mother tried to run off before she had you. King Tojo was very angry. He said the next child wouldn't be so lucky." An insane laugh escaped his throat. 

Cheza remained unemotional, except for the blazing hatred in her eyes that she could not control. Already she was beginning to twitch uncontrollably. "Where is my sister?" 

"Oh, little Raimei?" Mchawi said slyly. "She's in her room, as she always is." 

Cheza began to choke up and twitched madly before falling to the ground. She rose, huge black wings arched over her back. She took Mchawi's neck in her powerful paw. "I said _where is she_?" she hissed. 

"Oooh hoohoo..impressive," Mchawi complimented. "So you _do_ have your father's spirit in you." 

Cheza was unfazed and tightened her grip. 

"Wouldn't you care to know why you are like this? With your..split personalities?" 

Cheza continued to be silent, squeezing tighter ever so gradually. 

"I'll tell you," Mchawi didn't seem frightened in the least. "You have your mother and father's blood in you. Your mother had a good heart and loved everything. She was always happy. Her mother and father betrothed her to Tojo, whom she didn't like because of his love for destruction. He raped her twice, that's where you and little Raimei came from. She ran away each time to try and get her cubs to escape his wrath. Only you made it." A sneer was formed on Mchawi's muzzle. "Yourmother died giving birth to Raimei. Your father was..quite angry. And since Raimei is an exact replica of your mother..." 

Cheza's eyes widened, her wings fading to gray, then to white. "Oh Gods..that's why.." Cheza gasped. "Raimei is..Raimei is my mother reincarnated, isn't she?" 

"Goood kitty," Mchawi drawled. "Of course. Tojo would recognize her persona anywhere. After she died, her spirit refused to go to heaven, so she inhabited Raimei's body, to try and free her. I put a spell on her to keep her a cub, so that she could never fight back." 

Cheza snarled, wings instantly turning back to jet black. With all the built up rage, Cheza dug her claws into Mchawi's flesh, penetrating his windpipe. She snapped his body bag like a rag doll. A sickening snap was heard as Mchawi's neck broke. 

Mchawi was shocked, to say the least. As he lay dying, gasping for breath, he sneered. Then with his last ounce of strength, before fading into darkness, he said "You'll..never..break..my spell.." 

A large, bulky shadow made its way to them. Cheza snarled, claws dripping with fresh blood. "Who goes there?" 

"I'm shocked," Tojo sneered as he erupted from the shadows, pinning Cheza before she had a chance to react. "You don't recognize your own daddy?" he asked, his voice mocking her as he placed his paws at her throat. 

Cheza writhed under his grip, wings pinned under her, gasping for breath. 

"Die," Tojo said as he pushed with all his might on Cheza's exposed throat. 

~~~ 

Cheza felt warmth on her hide. White wings hung delicately at her sides. She was floating, and suddenly, Cheza awoke with memories. She remembered Tojo trying to break her neck, her wind pipe, and then blacking out. "Where am I!?!" she cried, thrashing this way and that, looking around at her surroundings. 

It was an endless sky of pastel colours, swirling together to give the place a warm, cheery glow. 

"Cheza.." a soft voice said. A dark grey lioness with white undersides, etc., dark blue eyes, and grey wings, floated over to her. 

"Mother?" 

How Cheza knew that this was her mother, she'd never understand. Cheza never knew her mother, and she'd never seen this lioness before. But it rung so clear in her mind... 

"Daughter," the lioness persisted. "My name is Raimei, and yes, I am your mother. I have a story to tell you, which could change your fate, and mine." 

"Raimei?" Cheza questioned. "Isn't that..my sister's name?" 

Raimei nodded. "Yes. Your father knew she was I reincarnated, and just named her that." She closed her eyes to keep from letting the tears fall. "This is my story." 

"Tell me." 

~~~ 

My mother and father weren't the best of parents. They thought of me more as something for their own personal gain. Tojo's parents used to rule these lands, before him. They were good people, and since my parents didn't think much of me, I considered them more my parents. 

I alwys loved nature and watching things grow. I spent my days watching the wonders of nature, since I didn't have any friends. I was happy, though. Happy to be alive. 

I was a freak of nature, yes, born with wings. My mother admitted having winged lions in her genes, but she had thought it was long ago buried. Apparently, she was wrong. 

Mother and Father announced that I was betrothed to Prince Tojo, and that I would one day be Queen. 

"It's good for the family," Mother said. 

"You'll be a wonderful Queen," Father said. 

Tojo and his best friend, Mchawi, hated me. Mchawi practiced all sorts of magic, but was only an amatuer at the time. Tojo and Mchawi were always torturing me after our betrothment. 

I begged, I pleaded, I even ran away, so I wouldn't be near Tojo and his love for destruction. I was always answered with harsh beatings from him and my parents. 

When Tojo's parents passed away and we were given the throne, things happened almost immediately. The lands changed. Herds moved on. Many lions died, until only a scarce few were left. 

Tojo raped me, and I ran away to have you. I didn't want to abandon you, but I prayed and I prayed that you would be guided to safety, and you were. 

Mchawi, who had become a master of magic, brought me back. Tojo was enraged, and beat me so badly, I nearly died several times. Mchawi always healed the life-threatening wounds, and bandaged some of the worst non-life-threatening gashes. 

Again he raped me, and I ran away to have my other child. I died giving birth to her, but my soul was unsettled. I couldn't go to the heavens. I had to know my second daughter would make me. She never ran off, like you did, and when Mchawi found her in my paws, I had inhabited her. 

Mchawi at first, did not pick up on this, but Tojo did. He named me Raimei, and made Mchawi put a spell on me to be a cub for all of my life, so he would have no trouble beating me. 

~~~ 

Cheza was crying as her mother finished her story. 

"I have saved you from death," she said. "Go my child, save me and save all of Tojo's lands from his hateful wrath..." 

---- 

End Act III 

[Continue to Act IV.][4]

   [1]: #spoiler
   [2]: #after
   [3]: mailto:SailorMoOMoO@aol.com?subject=Cheza's Story
   [4]: act4.html



	4. Act IV~An Answered Call

Winged Legacy~Act IV~An Answered Call

Authors Notes: I take NO credit whatsoever for characters that I did not create. They are (c) they're creators. I created Cheza, Ramei, Nagra, Tojo, and Cheza and Raimei's mother. 

Cheza was created February or March '99. She is, as of right now, my favorite RolePlaying character. Most of the contents of this story happened in the RP Chat Room on AOL, The Pridelands. Some was made up, just because of lack of memory. ^^;; This story goes from Cheza's entrance to the Pridelands and Outlands (although the very first paragraph is around Cheza's teen years) up until..big spoiler, [click here][1]. Or [click here][2] to skip the spoiler. 

It ends at Cheza's death and the reunion of her mother in heaven. 

If you want to use any of my characters in a SL or story, please ask permission first. All questions, comments, complaints, etc. are welcome. :) I love to hear from you guys. Notes from me are put in parenthesis with Author-sama: -what I'm putting- inside. i.e. (Author-sama: Blahblahblah.) would be an author's note. These will probably just be little funny remarks I make here an there. 

If you offended by swearing (I'll try not to put anything TOO bad in..) or reading about extensive abuse and fighting, please stop reading now. There are also a few graphic births that happen..so if that grosses you out..sowwy. ^_^;; 

E-Mail: [SailorMoOMoO@aol.com][3]

So now. Hopefully the last Act. I hope you enjoy. ^_^ 

---- 

ACT IV 

An Answered Call 

---- 

Tojo fell backward as Cheza's body gave off a pink light. 

He had knocked her out, and though killed her, when he heard the breaking of her windpipe. But what was this..? 

Cheza's limp body rose into the air, surrounded by the pink light. Her wounds were healed and her wings turned into an angelic white. Cheza's eyes snapped open, and slowly descended to the ground. 

Tojo snarled and leapt at her, but only found himself falling backwards. It had felt as if he had hit a stone wall head on. "W-What?!" he gasped, scared silly. 

"Give up the child now, Tojo," Cheza said calmly, her voice quiet and soft. "There is no use mincing words. If you won't, I will kill you." 

"You'll never take her," Tojo snarled. 

Cheza stepped forward, the light brightening so that Tojo had to sheild his eyes. She calmly smacked him across the muzzle, sending the larger lion tumbling several yards away. 

Cheza turned to look at her father. "It is true you are stronger than me. But the spirit of my mother is in my heart, and our combined spirits are stronger than you. 

"I have your blood in me, my violent rage, my hate.." She paused. "The cause of my black wings. I will overcome it. I will never be like you." 

Tojo growled, turned, and ran to a cave entrance not far from where they had fought. Cheza calmly followed, her huge, angelic wings filling with air, giving her lift. She flew overhead her cursing father, watching him enter the cave, following soon after. 

"It is useless to run," She said as she followed him through the tunnels. After walking for a few moments, Cheza emerged into a small cavern, a bloodied, unconscious cub in the far corner. Tojo stood in the center. 

"If you want that cub, you'll have to fight me first," Tojo snarled. 

Cheza closed her eyes sadly. "So be it." 

Tojo lunged for her, but Cheza nimbly dodged. She slammed a paw into his spine, temporarily paralyzing him. Taking this advantage, Cheza slammed her father into a rough pin and tore open his throat. His scream echoed through the tunnels as he regained his mobility. 

Tojo slammed his paw into Cheza's head, knocking her off of him. The pink light had faded as Raimei began to regain consciousness. 

Cheza circled behind Tojo and the two met in the air in a swirling mass of claws, teeth, blood, and pain. Tojo fell onto his back, landing right in front of Raimei. He snarled, taking the cub's head into his huge paws. "If I cannot kill you," he said through heavy breathing. "I'll kill this one." Tojo plunged his claws into Raimei's throat as Cheza leapt. The pink light had faded into nothingness as she saw his movements. 

Everything moved in slow motion. Cheza landed on Tojo's bulky form, cracking his head against a wall, a huge gash on his forehead forming. He swung out and slashed open Cheza's throat. His paw was ripped from Raimei's throat as a result of being throat back, and blood exploded from her open throat. 

Cheza cried, knealing over her sister. "Raimei.." she begged in a raspy voice. Breathing was hard enough..talking was dead pain. "Raimei it's over..Raimei.." 

"RAIMEII!" 

Cheza fell over, overexerted, spinning..spinning into an endless sea of black.. 

~~~ 

"Cheza.." Raimei's voice whispered. "Cheza, wake up." 

Cheza awoke in the pastel space, staring at her mother. "Mother.." she said, crying. "I failed you." 

"No you didn't," Raimei said gently, stroking Cheza's cheek with a wing. "You gave your life to fulfill my wish." 

Cheza's eyes widened. "I'm..I'm dead?" 

Raimei nodded gravely. "You're spirit is safe here. You will go to neither heaven nor hell at this time. Now..it is just our time.." 

A flash of blinding white light escaped from their bodies, and the two were transported to beautiful meadow, ringed by a forest. A sparkling stream cut through the center. Raimei and Cheza had turned into cubs. 

"This is the place I made," Raimei explained. "Whenever I fell unconscious, I was here, and I could communicate to you in your dreams." 

Cheza nodded. "Why are we cubs?" 

"No adult can enter this place," Raimei explained. "Only cubs possess true innocence. By the adult age, they are consumed with hate or have seen too much suffering and death to be called 'innocent.'" 

Cheza nodded gravely. But, as a cub, she was happy and bouncy, and the two were off playing games, smelling flowers, and chasing butterflies before long. 

Cheza and Raimei were dizzy with joy as they played, and soon the world began spinning, colours running together..spinning..spinning..stop. 

~~~ 

Vitani nuzzled her newborns. She'd had two more cubs, both with wings. She had known was to expect. 

"Mother, that one looks like Cheza," Kanuri said, gesturing to the orange coloured newborn. 

Vitani nodded. "I'll name her Tensei. This one I think I'll name Sosei," Vitani nuzzled the grey and white one. 

Kanuri nodded. "They're beautiful. But Mother, who's the dad?" 

Vitani just smiled. 

~~~ 

"Mother.." 

Vitani blinked her eyes. "Cheza?" 

"Yes Mother," Cheza looked down. 

"Cheza..it's dark..I can't see you!" 

"It's alright, Mother," Cheza reassured her. "That's the way it is in the dream world." 

"Ah.." 

"But Mother, there is something I have to tell you." 

"Cheza?" Vitani sounded worried. "When are you coming home?" 

There was a short pause before Cheza continued. "Mother, I died killing Tojo." 

"How can that be...?" Vitani was dumbfounded. Cheza was so strong..so willful..Crying, she let Cheza continue. 

"Don't worry Mother," Cheza said. "I'm not going to the afterlife. Raimei died too. We're going to be reincarnated, Mother, and you'll finally be my real Mother.." 

"Cheza..Cheza it's getting hard to hear you..Cheza..Cheza!" 

It was at that point in time that the spirits of Cheza and Raimei entered Vitani's body. Vitani freely accepted this, and awaited the birth of her children. 

~~~ 

Vitani smiled at the memory, playfully poking at Tensei's nose, then at Sosei's. A flicker of intelligence crossed the little cubs' eyes, but before long, they're eye grew heavy, and they fell asleep in the protection of their Mother's paws. 

---- 

End Act IV. 

~*Owari*~ 

   [1]: #spoiler
   [2]: #after
   [3]: mailto:SailorMoOMoO@aol.com?subject=Cheza's Story



End file.
